Menu
A menu shows the list of options the player may wish to select after a game's startup has been played. From there, players may select one of the choices available on the screen in order to play the game, find information about it or sometimes to set up or change the options. While most Nitrome games go straight to the menu after the startup, some games, such as Super Treadmill and Roly Poly have a "Click to start" option that the player must click before proceeding to the actual menu. Usually, special animations allow a smooth transition from one option to the other and may even relate to the game's theme. For instance, when a player selects options in the menu when playing Rockitty, an image of a fish will transition the player to the screen for that option. In NES games, a noise may play when the player selects a certain option. Layout Up until the release of Skywire VIP - Extended, game menus had the basic layout of the game name at the top, followed by the options presented in text. This layout of options was used up until the release of Swindler, where the play, scores, help and credits buttons were reduced to icons that lined the bottom of the screen. Components These are some of the components that show up on a game's menu after the startup or startup screen, if applicable. Play All games will have a "Play" or "Play Game" option that will allow the player to start the game after this option is selected. It is typically placed at the top of the screen, as most players would want to go straight into the game. Players can then select a level they want to play, and the game begins. Help The "Help" option can be selected by players to get basic information on how to play the game. Often, it is also given to players when they first start playing. More information is often supplied to the players as they progress through the levels. Scores Clicking "Scores" will bring up a list of the top 100 high scores submitted in the game. They do not necessarily display the highest scores, but rather the highest value submitted to the database. Options This option appears less frequently in many of the game's menus. It allows the players to toggle some of the game's settings, such as the sound, screen quality or reset the player's progress. Credits The "Credits" option shows a list of Nitrome staff involved with the game's development, which is often shown as artwork, programming and music. Interactive menus Some menus have components related to gameplay that players could interact with before playing the game. For instance: *Roly Poly's menu was placed inside a circle that players could rotate upon any option they selected. *The letters spelling Dangle hung from webs, and when pulled in a certain direction, would bounce back to where they were first placed. *Bubbles trailed behind the player's cursor whenever they moved it into the water area of Aquanaut. *The word Power Up was spelled in metal crates which the player could use to create a circuit between the two transformers in the menu. *The bow and hat from the grey creatures in Rainbogeddon appear on the title screen and follow the player's cursor. File:Rolypoly-menu.png|Menu for Roly Poly File:Dangle-menu.png|Dangle menu File:Aquanaut-menu.png|Aquanaut menu File:Powerup-menu.png|The letters in Power Up can be rearranged to create a circuit between the robot heads. File:Rainboggedon-menu.png|Rainbogeddon's menu with the travelling bow and hat from the main characters Nitrome game menus Below are all of the Nitrome game menus, listed in chronological order. Hotair-menu.png|Hot Air menu Menu for Sandman.png|Sandman menu Menu of Chick Flick.png|Chick Flick menu File:Rolypoly-menu.png|Roly Poly menu Picture 5.png|Feed Me menu Gift_Wrapped_menu.png|thumb|Gift Wrapped menu Scribble_menu.png|Scribble menu Frost_Bite_menu.png|Frost Bite menu Picture 6.png|Menu of Tanked Up Magic_Touch_menu.png|Magic Touch menu Skywire_menu.png|Skywire menu Space_Hopper_menu.png|Space Hopper menu File:Dangle-menu.png|Dangle menu Hot_Air_2_menu.png|Hot Air 2 menu Square_Meal_menu.png|Square meal menu Toxic_menu.png|Toxic menu Yin_Yang_menu.png|Yin Yang menu Nanobots_menu.png|Nanobots menu Off_The_Rails_menu.png|Off The Rails menu Headcase_menu.png|Headcase menu Pest_Control_menu.png|Pest Control menu Twang_menu.png|Twang menu Thin_Ice_menu.png|Thin Ice menu Snow_Drift_menu.png|Snow Drift menu Jack_Frost_menu.png|Jack Frost menu Aquanaut_menu.png|Aquanaut menu Go_Go_UFO_menu.png|Go Go UFO menu Dirk_Valentine_menu.png|Dirk Valentine menu Magneboy_menu.png|Magneboy menu Cheese_Dreams_menu.png|Cheese Dreams menu Snot_Put_menu.png|Snot Put menu Knuckleheads_menu.png|Knuckleheads menu Skywire_2_menu.png|Skywire 2 menu Small_Fry_menu.png|Small Fry menu Mutiny_menu.png|Mutiny menu Final_Ninja_menu.png|Final Ninja menu Onekey_menu.png|Onekey menu Mallet_Mania_menu.png|Mallet Mania menu Dog_House_menu.png|Dog House menu Numbskull menu.png|Numbskull menu Bomba menu.png|Bomba menu Flipside menu.png|Flipside menu Toxic II menu.png|Toxic II menu Fat Cat menu.png|Fat Cat menu Frost Bite 2 menu.png|Frost Bite 2 menu Ice Breaker menu.png|Ice Breaker menu Pixel Pop menu.png|Pixel Pop menu Flash Cat menu.png|Flash Cat menu Twin Shot menu.png|Twin Shot menu Mirror Image menu.png|Mirror Image menu The Glassworks menu.png|The Glassworks menu Ice Breaker The Red Clan menu.png|Ice Breaker: The Red Clan menu Rustyard menu.png|Rustyard menu Final Ninja Zero menu.png|Final Ninja Zero menu Powerup menu.png|Powerup menu Cosmic Cannon menu.png|Cosmic Cannon menu Droplets menu.png|Droplets menu Double Edged menu.png|Double Edged menu Castle Corp menu.png|Castle Corp menu Parasite menu.png|Parasite menu Twin Shot 2 menu.png|Twin Shot 2 menu Rockitty menu.png|Rockitty menu Nebula menu.png|Nebula menu Cave Chaos menu.png|Cave Chaos menu Graveyard Shift menu.png|Graveyard Shift menu B.C. Bow Contest menu.png|B.C. Bow Contest menu Cold Storage menu.png|Cold Storage menu Ice Breaker Gathering menu.png|Ice Breaker: The Gathering menu Avalanche menu.png|Avalanche menu Rubble Trouble New York menu.png|Rubble Trouble New York menu Skwire VIP menu.png|Skywire V.I.P. menu Blast RPG menu.png|Blast RPG menu Tiny Castle menu.png|Tiny Castle menu Chisel menu.png|Chisel menu Bullethead menu.png|Bullethead menu Fault Line menu.png|Fault Line menu Ribbit menu.png|Ribbit menu Worm Food menu.png|Worm Food menu Squawk menu.png|Squawk menu Temple Glider menu.png|Temple Glider menu Sky Serpents menu.png|Sky Serpents menu Enemy 585 menu.png|Enemy 585 menu Super Treadmill menu.png|Super Treadmill menu Bad Ice-Cream menu.png|Bad Ice-Cream menu Rush menu.png|Rush menu The Bucket menu.png|The Bucket menu Canary menu.png|Canary menu Test Subject Blue menu.png|Test Subject Blue menu Chisel 2 menu.png|Chisel 2 menu Knight Trap menu.png|Knight Trap menu Steamlands menu.png|Steamlands menu Test Subject Green menu.png|Test Subject Green menu Silly Sausage menu.png|Silly Sausage menu Test Subject Arena menu.png|Test Subject Arena menu Office Trap menu.png|Office Trap menu Rubble Trouble Tokyo menu.png|Rubble Trouble Tokyo menu Canopy menu.png|Canopy menu Mega Mash menu.png|Mega Mash menu Steamlands Player Pack menu.png|Steamlands Player Pack menu Stumped menu.png|Stumped menu Nitrome Must Die menu.png|Nitrome Must Die menu Lockehorn menu.png|Lockehorn menu Rubble Trouble Moscow menu.png|Rubble Trouble Moscow menu Rainbogeddon menu.png|Rainbogeddon menu Swindler menu.png|Swindler menu Gunbrick menu.png|Gunbrick menu Skywire V.I.P. Extended menu.png|Skywire V.I.P. Extended menu Cave Chaos 2 menu.png|Cave Chaos 2 menu Super Snot Put menu.png|Super Snot Put menu Hot Air Jr menu.png|Hot Air Jr menu J-J-Jump menu.png|J-J-Jump menu Skywire V.I.P. Shuffle menu.png|Skywire V.I.P. Shuffle menu Calamari menu.png|Calamari menu Turnament menu.png|Turnament menu Swindler 2 menu.png|Swindler 2 menu Ice Beak menu.png|Ice Beak menu Bad Ice-Cream 2 menu.png|Bad Ice-Cream 2 menu Plunger menu.png|Plunger menu Super_Stock_Take_menu.png|Super Stock Take menu Test_Subject_Complete_menu.png|Test Subject Complete menu Colour_Blind_menu.png|Colour Blind menu Nitrome Touchy menus Twin Shot 2 Titlescreen.PNG|Twin Shot 2 Swindler_2_Titlescreen.png|Swindler 2 Flash Cat Front Screen.png|Flash Cat Mega Mash Front Screen Two.png|Mega Mash Double Edged Front Screen.png|Double Edged Super Snot Put Titlescreen.png|Super Snot Put Magic Touch Front Screen.png|Magic Touch Off The Rails Titlescreen.png|Off The Rails Thin Ice Front Screen.png|Thin Ice Aquanaut Titlescreen.png|Aquanaut Plunger Titlescreen.png|Plunger Bad Ice-Cream Titlescreen.png|Bad Ice-Cream Bad Ice-Cream 2 Main Screen.png|Bad Ice-Cream 2 Super Stock Take Menu.png|Super Stock Take Category:Game components